All Male
by ToriMiu
Summary: It started out as an argument about who was more manly... SasukeXNaruto Warning: slash, lemon


All Male

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

Summary: It all started out as an argument about who was more manly…

Warning: Lemon, slash, NarutoXSasuke

AN: This is my first time writing a lemon. No flames, please!! I really don't intend to write any more of such fanfics; this was done with a one-time inspiration when I got a request to write a NarutoXSasuke fanfic from my awesome friend summershine. I started out trying to think of nice gay fluffiness, with rainbows and clouds. This just came to me before the flowers could bloom. My apologies to all my friends who aren't used to my new turn of style! I'm honestly not intending to write any more lemons!

AN: This fanfic is completely dedicated to my awesome friend summershine (visit her page, she is full of awesomeness XD) Lol, you asked for some NarutoXSasuke-ness… do you like what you got?

Read and Review please!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about?! No way in h'll!" Naruto said loudly. "If anything, it's you who's girly!"

"Tch, like that's even remotely possible," Sasuke said with cool confidence. "I don't go around changing myself into a girl whenever I feel like it."

"That's only to make fun of the perverted geezers and you know it!" Naruto protested. "If you were any prettier, everyone would wonder if you had a dick!"

Sasuke's pale face tinged red with anger –and a little of something else, though he would deny it was embarrassment. "Of course I have a dick," he said harshly. "It's you everyone has to worry about. Change into a girl any more often and you'll lose yours completely, I'd bet Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise on it. In fact, I'll bet you don't even have yours _right now_."

Naruto flushed with outrage. "Are you questioning my manliness, pretty boy?" he growled. "I'll have you know I'm all male, penis and everything!"

As if to prove his claim, Naruto promptly pulled his pants down, boxers and all, revealing his pride and glory with pride and glory. He crossed his arms.

Not one to ever back down from such a blatant challenge, Sasuke ignored the small voice of warning, pushing it to the back of his mind as he, too, pulled down his pants to compare, also crossing his arms stubbornly.

The two boys stood there for an awkwardly long moment, staring unwittingly at the other's length.

Then, at the same time, they tore their gaze off of the other's nether regions and locked eyes before glancing away immediately, faces significantly redder than before.

"S-see?" Naruto said, unwilling to look at his black haired teammate. "I'm completely male…"

For some unapparent reason, his declaration seemed to lack its previous conviction.

For all that he held sacred, Sasuke could not come up with a retort. He was finding the tree over yonder increasingly interesting.

Both of them stood again at awkward silence, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, yet stubbornly unwilling to back down and just pull their pants back on.

_He's big…_ The thought flashed through Sasuke's mind before he could cut it off. His eyes widened as his face turned unhealthily red. _What the h'll, don't go there!! And stop blushing!! Uchihas don't blush!! _

_Ramen, butterflies, bubbles, orange, ramen, Sakura-chan, hokage, ramen, ramen, Sasuke's 'SS, ram—NO!! _Naruto let out a frustrated yell and spun around, crouching down with his head in his hands, trying to dispel the image of Sasuke's pale, smooth skin.

Sasuke stared. Naruto's new pose landed him with his legs bent and spread in an absolutely f'ck-alicious position. For all that he was worth, he couldn't tear his eyes off of the oblivious blond. Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips.

There was no way he could have stopped.

Naruto gave a surprised squeak when he suddenly felt a very warm, very foreign, very _firm _object suddenly rub itself between Naruto's legs.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice unnaturally high.

"Sh-shut-up, you idiot," Sasuke said, his voice cracking slightly. He tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders, his nails digging through Naruto's summer t-shirt.

Naruto gave a whimpering groan when Sasuke gave a particularly hard thrust against him, hitting his balls. He fell forward, bracing himself with his hands on the dirt ground in the training field. It could only be pure luck that the training field was at the moment vacant, occupied only by the two panting boys.

Sasuke removed one hand from Naruto's shoulders and reached under to penetrate Naruto.

Naruto let out another squeak. "H-hey! Who says you get to be on top?!" he demanded hoarsely.

"I did," Sasuke smirked breathlessly as he inserted another finger, stretching the opening. His smirk broadened when he felt Naruto start to push back against him in rhythm to his thrusting fingers.

He angled himself so that with every thrust, his erection humped Naruto and rubbed against the blond's cock and balls, creating blasts of hot pleasure. His other hand moved from Naruto's shoulders down to his hips and pressed his fingers against them, bruising the blond's skin. He grounded his hips against Naruto, groaning lustily at the friction and the pressing of his pulsing organ against the insides of Naruto's thighs, feeling the firm though fleshy give of the well toned muscles.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He retracted his fingers –Naruto let out a whimper at the sudden lose –and positioned himself at Naruto's opening.

Naruto growled with frustration when he felt Sasuke's round, velvety head lightly caress him, rubbing gently against his skin, against his sensitive balls, teasing him to no end.

"Get on with it," he snarled, pushing forcefully against Sasuke, and hissing when he felt Sasuke's tip penetrate slightly.

Sasuke smirked. He reached around them and grabbed Naruto's cock as he entered, squeezing, and letting out a lusty groan as he felt himself diving deep into a well of hot tightness.

Naruto was blinded by the white hot flashes of pleasures that pierced his mind. He honestly didn't know if his eyes were open or shut. All he knew was the fullness of Sasuke inside him and the strong, firm, rough, calloused hand around him, stroking him with teasing feathered lightness, using his fingernails to slightly scratch Naruto's length, fondling and massaging his aching balls, nipping his round head.

"D'mmit, Sasuke, you b'stard," Naruto growled, pushing himself back against Sasuke's thrusts and then bucking forward into Sasuke's now pumping hand.

Sasuke's sneer was triumphant when he heard Naruto give choking gasp and felt a stream of hot wet stickiness suddenly soak his hand. His sneer slipped into a full deep groan as he came into Naruto, filling the blond with a jet of hot seed.

The two of them exhaled exhaustedly as they pitched forward, Naruto landing face down, Sasuke taking himself out of Naruto and rolling to the side. The two of them spent a moment, panting, trying to catch their breath.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "See?" he said with a cool, though breathless, voice. "All male."

Naruto scowled. "Sure, but next time, I'm on top," he said, glaring half-heartedly at the black haired boy next to him.

Sasuke scoffed, but he didn't reply.

The two of them fell into comfortable silence, content beyond belief.

From behind a tree, Kakashi smirked evilly.


End file.
